faith
by sapnablack
Summary: chloe and brady never met until one she found him bleeding half to death near by her car
1. Default Chapter

[pic]  
  
Disclaim: I do not own any of these characters:  
  
Thanks for all the responses it was really helpful.  
  
As soon as I checked his pulse to see if he was alive, I went back to the hospital and got help but by than everyone was confused as to why I was crying and why I was hysterical after all I deal with people who are hurt everyday and I have seen more blood than what he has lost  
  
" What is wrong with you?' one of the nurses asked me, I tried to answer her but the truth was I wanted to know what was wrong with me: " look, if you found someone bleeding half to death all over your car you would be acting as I am right now" I tried to convince them or was I really trying to convince myself.  
  
After eight hours of surgery and the longest hours of my life, Dr. Hansen came out. " Is he ok," I asked. " Yes, but he was hit in the head pretty bad and I am not sure what the damage is or if it could be reversed until he wakes up" " can I see him?" " Can I ask you a question, Chloe?"  
  
I knew what he was going to ask before he even asked because the same question has been on my mind for the last eight hours " go ahead"  
  
" What is he to you and don't tell me you feel bad because you found him near your car because I don't buy it" I was shocked at his tone of voice, you see Dr. Hansen has been a good friend to me and he is the reason I am RN. " I don't know but I have feeling he is going to be around for awhile" or I hoped he would be.  
  
It has been a week now and he still has not woken up. I have not left his side. I told everyone that I felt guilty but the truth was I was afraid he might disappear just like everyone else. I spoke to the police and told them the whole story of how I found him. They told me there was no record of him that after taking his fingerprints they found no match, it's like he just appeared from no where or maybe he is an Angel. 


	2. waking up

Disclaim: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
It has been a month since he has been in the hospital and still he has not opened his eyes and let me see them, oh God he could be married and here I am talking about him and thinking about him like this. What right do I have to have these feelings, I mean for God sake he has been in coma since I have seen him. I am so confused. I wanted to leave and get some fresh air and just as I was about to open the door I hear him moving, I want to turn around and look at him but I can't move legs and then I hear his voice for the first time.  
  
" Don't leave." I didn't just here him ask me not to leave did I? " Please, don't leave." I feel my heart beat so fast that I could swear I was having heart attack. I turned around with my eyes closed, after view minutes I opened my eyes and there was the most beautiful eyes I have ever seeing. They were blue and they were looking at me, not my chest.  
  
" I'll get Dr. Hansen." With that I leave his room  
  
" Dr. Hansen, he's awake"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" How are you feeling, sir" the Dr. ask him  
  
" Ok, I guess." " Do you know where you are?" " Hospital?"  
  
" Yes, can you tell me what your name is?" " I don't know."  
  
To be continue. 


	3. for you

Disclaim: I don not own any of these characters.  
  
" What's wrong with me, DR. Hansen?" " Do you remember anything at all? Like what happened to you?" " No, I don't remember anything."  
  
" Don't worry, this could be temporary. You could remember your past or you may never remember" " never? Your telling me I might never know who I am and where I came from?" " Someone hit you in the head really hard and it could be possible the damage could last life time"  
  
As Dr. Hansen explains to him, I can feel all the pain and agony in his eyes. I want to say something to help or do something and for the first I am completely unable to make a patient feel better.  
  
" Dr. Schneider will be here to see you tomorrow. He is specialist and a very talented Doctor. In the meantime I want you to relax and try not worry." With that Dr. Hansen left, leaving me alone with him. I have never been so nervous in my entire life. " Can I ask you question?"  
  
" Yeah, anything" "how did I end up in the hospital, I mean who found me?" " I did" " where?" I explained the whole the story to him while we stared at each other but as I finished explaining to him he shocked me saying, " you're the reason I came back" " what do you mean?"  
  
I asked him but I am sure he could sense the fear in my voice.  
  
" I mean I came back for you. Remember you kept asking me to come back." I was embarrassed; I never thought he could hear me when I was speaking to him. " You heard me?" ' Yes, you were my strength.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
